thelastairbenderfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Airbender BD/DVD press release
FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE LIVE-ACTION EPIC BASED ON NICKELODEON’S POPULAR SERIES DELIVERS INSPIRING ADVENTURE THE WHOLE FAMILY CAN ENJOY THE LAST AIRBENDER One of the Top 10 Films at the Summer Box Office Arrives November 16, 2010 on DVD/Blu-ray Combo with Hours of Added Value HOLLYWOOD, Calif. '– (September 14, 2010) Director M. Night Shyamalan (''The Sixth Sense, Signs'') brings to life the extraordinary journey of an unlikely hero called upon to save his world in'' '''THE LAST AIRBENDER, arriving in a DVD/Blu-ray Combo pack, single disc DVD and single disc Blu-ray on'' ''November 16, 2010 from Paramount Home Entertainment. Based on the hugely successful animated TV series “Avatar: The Last Airbender”, the exciting live-action film from Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies tells the story of four nations, Air, Water, Earth and Fire, locked in an age-old conflict that can only be ended by the Avatar—a single boy with the power to manipulate all four elements. Earning more than $280 million at the global box office to become one of the top 10 family films of the year worldwide, this inspirational adventure features newcomer Noah Ringer (Cowboys & Aliens) as Aang, the lone Avatar, with Dev Patel (Slumdog Millionaire), Jackson Rathbone (Twilight saga) and Nicola Peltz (Deck The Halls). From the producers of Raiders of the Lost Ark and Jurassic Park,'' THE LAST AIRBENDER delivers spectacular visual effects, exotic lands and magical creatures with the uplifting message that anyone can be a hero. 'THE LAST AIRBENDER' DVD/Blu-ray Combo pack boasts over two hours of in-depth, behind-the-scenes special features including a nine-part documentary on the making of the film, a featurette entitled “Origins of the Avatar”, which documents the creative transformation of the hit animated series to the big screen, picture-in-picture insights from the cast and crew that deconstruct some of the amazing action and visual effects sequences, deleted scenes, outtakes and more. The film also will be available as a single disc DVD or single disc Blu-ray, both of which include “Origins of the Avatar”, deleted scenes and outtakes. '''Marketing Support' All the elements will be united for the debut of the DVD/Blu-ray to create a powerful marketing program currently planned to feature: * A multi-million dollar media campaign across national television, including a primetime TV roadblock the night before street, an extensive promotion across all Nickelodeon channels and a massive online campaign. * Comprehensive publicity outreach further bolstered by talent support to garner millions of impressions throughout print, TV and online outlets. * Promotional partnerships, including DVD instant-win and rebate offers on six million packages of Land O’Frost® lunchmeats in the U.S. The multi-faceted campaign will also be highlighted by utilizing The Dove Foundation’s “Family-Approved” Seal® and viral marketing initiatives leading up to and through the holiday season. THE LAST AIRBENDER DVD & Blu-ray The DVD/Blu-ray Combo includes the following special features, in high definition as noted: * Disc One (Blu-ray): ** Feature Film (HD) ** Discovering The Last Airbender (nine-part documentary in HD) *** Inspirations – Co-creators of the show and M. Night Shyamalan give insight into the inner journey the characters take *** Spirituality – Explore the deeper spirituality that colors The Last Airbender *** Heroes – Aang, Katara and Sokka journey together to save the world; behind-the-scenes piece provides a closer look at these characters and the actors *** Greenland – With sub-zero shoots on glaciers and frozen rivers, travel with the filmmakers to Greenland to meet the locals and experience the magnificent landscapes captured for the powerful opening of the film *** World – The sets, props, costumes and make-up that helped bring to life four unique nations in the film, each with a distinct look and style *** Action – With the film’s “bending” rooted in Martial Arts, uncover Shyamalan’s process with Noah Ringer to create complex, heart-pounding action sequences *** Effects – Closer look at the jaw-dropping cinematography and special effects that were created to blend seamlessly with ILM’s computer generated imagery *** Music – Longtime creative collaboration between M. Night Shyamalan and composer James Newton Howard is celebrated in the film’s sweeping score *** Finale – The journey culminates in one breathtaking moment on the ice wall ** Siege of the North (HD) – Get transported to the frozen realm of the Northern Water Tribe and the largest indoor film set ever built on the U.S. east coast ** Origins of the Avatar (HD) – Birth of the mythology from the original co-creators of the animated show, Mike DiMartino and Bryan Bryan Konietzko. Concept art from the popular series provides further perspective into how the story would eventually reincarnate into an epic feature film ** Katara for a Day (HD) – Spend a day on the set with Nicola Peltz ** Deleted Scenes (HD) *** Outtakes (HD) *** Avatar Annotations (Picture-in-picture on select scenes) – Insights with cast and crew ** Disc 2 (DVD): *** Feature Film *** Digital Copy THE LAST AIRBENDER single disc DVD and single disc Blu-ray each include: :* Origins of the Avatar (HD on Blu-ray) :* Deleted Scenes (HD on Blu-ray) :* Outtakes (HD on Blu-ray) The DVD is presented in widescreen enhanced for 16:9 TVs with Dolby Digital English 5.1 Surround, French 5.1 Surround, Spanish 5.1 Surround and English Audio Description and English, French and Spanish subtitles. The Blu-ray is presented in 1080p high definition with English 5.1 DTS-HD Master Audio, French 5.1 Dolby Digital, Spanish 5.1 Dolby Digital, Brazilian Portuguese 5.1 Dolby Digital and English Audio Description and English, English SDH, French, Spanish and Brazilian Portuguese subtitles. About Paramount Home Entertainment Paramount Home Entertainment (PHE) is part of Paramount Pictures Corporation (PPC), a global producer and distributor of filmed entertainment. PPC is a unit of Viacom (NYSE: VIA, VIA.B), a leading content company with prominent and respected film, television and digital entertainment brands. PHE is responsible for the sales, marketing and distribution of home entertainment products on behalf of various parties including: Paramount Pictures, Paramount Vantage, Paramount Classics, Paramount Famous Productions, Nickelodeon, MTV, Comedy Central, CBS and PBS and for providing home entertainment fulfillment services for DreamWorks Animation Home Entertainment. For artwork please visit: https://arc.paramount.com THE LAST AIRBENDER Paramount Home Entertainment Contact: Susan Wright, susan_wright@paramount.com, (323) 956-8067 Category:press release